In the new technological age, the security of personal information, or the lack thereof, has become an issue that concerns many people. As a result, several business industries, such as financial institutions, have taken precautionary measures to ensure the safety and protection of their customers' information. This is typically accomplished by verifying a user's identity prior to transferring any personal information using an electronic means.
The security of personal information transferred over the Internet is pertinent as customers often conduct their business using applications executed on their mobile devices. However, for some people, individually authenticating and/or verifying their identity for individual applications every time they need to complete small tasks (e.g., checking an available account balance) can become quite burdensome.
Therefore, a need exists for a means to reduce a customer's burden when authenticating multiple applications.